


At the End of it All (with you)

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jokes, Post-Canon, SU wanted special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: Blue Zircon and Yellow Zircon wait to be shattered in their prison and are not enthused to be at the end of it all, with each otherpost-The Trial





	At the End of it All (with you)

_I must be the unluckiest Zircon in the universe._

That statement still rang true, true and true like crackling thunder in storm clouds. Though, of course, she had also now brought this on herself.

Blue Zircon waits patiently, she hadn’t had to reform for a few centuries so she might be out of practice. She also certainly didn’t want to arrive to the angry faces of her diamonds this time around though.

She waits.

The lights shifts, she sulks in the darkness of her gem and laments her service, her choices, her own damn tongue. This isn’t what Zircons were for.

The light shifts and she holds herself in as long as she can, until the diamonds hopefully raged into the guards and forgot.

She waited as long as she could.

She begins to unfurl herself slowly, imagining her handkerchief, shoulder pads, and something resembling a dignified outfit. If she was going to be cracked, she was going to do it in a nice suit.

She bends the light around her and emerges slowly with her head and limbs stretching out out and out, tingling. She lands on the ground softly.

Blue Zircon blinks a couple times and uncurls her fingers one by one to make sure they were all there.

“Took you long enough.”  
  
Blue Zircon freezes, her thoughts halting as she blinks once more, her reformed head jerks to the side, she wasn’t alone in her confinement.

She tries not to tear at her hair as a second figure in yellow lounged on the other side of the room.

Blue wrinkled her nose, at least she didn’t have to be nice anymore, “What are you doing here?” She narrows her eyes at Yellow Zircon, “If this is the punishment they concocted for me it is far worse than I could have imagined.”  
  
Yellow Zircon rolled her eyes exorbitantly, “You are _lucky_ I’m not the punishment, no.”

She looked her up and down, “Then…?”

Yellow folded her arms across her chest as she leaned on the wall, “You brought this on yourself.”  
  
“You can say that again,” Blue mutters under her breath as she looks at the blank white walls against a pastel glow. She was really in here. The place she put prisoners herself.

Yellow Zircon sniffs, “And me.” She made a feline snarl, “Honestly, I would shatter you myself for bringing us down here. But I happen to be civilized, so you are saved.” She made a small mock-bow.

“Oh please,” Blue Zircon looks at the ceiling, “Like any Zircon could shatter even a glass Sapphire.” She adjusts her monocle, “And threatening me is unneeded.” She looks her up and down, “I ascertain they collapsed you after me then?”  
  
Yellow Zircon pushed herself off the wall and walked forward listlessly, loosely, Blue shuffled backward. Yellow leans toward her with a sharp look in her eye. “Yes.” She says with poison on her lip, Blue leans back further, Yellow pats her on the chest, “The diamonds were in such a hurry they placed us both here at the end. Together.”  
  
Blue looked down at the hand on her front and then scowls as she looks back up, “Together.”  
  
Yellow Zircon gives a small sigh and their eyes meet briefly.

Blue Zircon leans back on the wall behind her, she slides down it slowly, “Before they take us apart.”  
  
They stand very still in front of each other for a moment, the silence stretching, a shivering scream in the air.

They look at each other, Blue rests her head on the wall and sighs deeply to herself.

Yellow Zircon clears her throat, “Let me first present that exhibit one, for the record,” She raises her eyebrows, “This is your fault.”  
  
Blue Zircon chuckles lowly, “The unluckiest Zircon in the universe.”  
  
“I’m serious,” She scowls and stands in front of Blue like a wall of agate, “You couldn’t keep your black hole mouth shut. And now look at us!”  
  
Blue shrugs and feels something plucked like a string inside of her, “What? And let you beat me in the courtroom?” Her shoulders droop like mountains collapsing, “I would rather die.”

Yellow lets out a clucking laugh, almost dark, “Well now you get the chance.”  
  
They both let out a strange laugh that filled the space like hollow echoes from a supernova or the end of the universe.

She laughs and wipes at her eyes, “I hate this.”  
  
Yellow Zircon leans on the wall next to her and looks down, “Of all things, I am going to die beside you.” She groans, “I think that makes me the unluckiest Zircon actually.”  
  
Blue goes to kick her, or at least nudge a little, “I want a lawyer.”

Yellow rolled her eyes, “We are lawyers.”  
  
“I want a _good_ lawyer.”  
  
They share another laugh and it feels like the manic energy of ruby’s going into their diamond’s unwinnable battle.

“Well,” Yellow finally slinks down the wall to sit next to her, “You finally got what you wanted.”  
  
Blue looks at her closely, “This is not how I wanted to win this case, trust me.”  
  
Yellow shakes her head, “You blue gems, honestly.” Yellow gave her a peaked smug look, “What I mean, is that you got the most worthless truth in the universe. Real truth.”

Blue frowns, “Diamond’s cracking diamonds…” She furrowed her brow, “We may be the last gems in the universe to know that.” It felt like a secret nested in her chest, it felt crooked and rotting there. Wrong.

Yellow shakes her head, “There it is. The reason we’re going to be cracked.”  
  
“What reason?”  
  
“You’re a fool.”  
  
Blue Zircon could strangle her, “I was assigned.” She lifts her chin with a little grin, “It’s not my fault I’m good at my job.”  
  
Yellow chuckles, “I would consider ‘good’ meaning getting to survive the case.”  
  
Blue swept her hair back and loosens her tie, she frowns, “Maybe I am a fool.”  
  
Yellow sits up straight and gives her the most smarmy smile, “yes, as I was saying all along!”

Blue shook her head and considered pinching her, “And then so are you.”  
  
Yellow slumped down, “Normally I would have a fully prepared case against that, such as exhibit B, you pissed off Yellow Diamond, who then came after me. Because of _you_.”

Blue Zircon looked away and tapped on her knee, “Zircon’s. Built for justice.” She said it sardonically, something feral and bubbling under the surface.

Yellow hummed.

“But if I was smart I would never have entered a courtroom with you or any diamond.” She grumbles and adjusts her face ornament, “Do you think we can talk our ways out of this?”  
  
“Sure,” Blue gives a small grin, “You call them dull shards and I’ll accuse them of murder. It will be like law school all over again.”

Yellow snickers and flicks her sharply on the arm, “Justice, I see.”  
  
Blue shook her head, “Four thousand years of loyal service,” She clenches her fists hotly, “I’ve seen this court. There was never any justice here.” She spits, the fragile truth breaking against her teeth.  
  
“Yes, but no one says it,” Yellow hisses with a harsh scoff, this is how it ended. “And some of us actually use it if they know what’s good for them.”

“What’s good for us?” She clenched her shoulders, “Maybe we should walk into the courtroom fused, just admit we would all rather be aquamarine’s and walk backward on our hands. In the court of the absolute queen.”

Yellow shakes her head, “You’re insane.”  
  
She looks away, “Probably.”

The silence returns for a moment, footsteps reverberate from the hall.

Blue feels a tap on her shoulder, she looks back slowly, their eyes meet like smiling suns and the wheels stop turning in her head. There was little room for wheels here.

Yellow puts her hand out, Blue takes it. She squeezes.

A soft click comes from the other side of the room. The door opens.


End file.
